


right beside you

by ultjisung (chaehyungwonies)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/ultjisung
Summary: “Aren’t soulmates supposed to be a one-person-fits-all type of thing?” added Daniel, brushing black bangs from his eyes as he looked over at Jisung. “There’s one person in the world who fits your life and you fit theirs.”





	right beside you

**Author's Note:**

> okay im here to added to the nielsung archive;; there's some things like b2m n mmo not quite merging and the timeline may be a little off from what happened irl but this is fiction right i'll work it as best i can uwu

When Jisung was younger and just learning about the world, his mother used to tell him about this concept of soulmates. His sister liked the idea more than him, often dreamt about finding her soulmate, the person in the world she would be beside and support as equally as they supported her. Their mother always told them that soulmates didn’t have to be romantic, it’s merely the person—or people—who fit together with you like the pieces of a puzzle.

The world was large, diverse, and intricate; one person in this rising community of humans could be someone’s soulmate? Jisung didn’t think he would find a soulmate anytime soon but the idea was always enticing. There could very well be someone suited for him in this vast world but would he ever find them? That was the only thing that kept him from devouring the concept whole and believing so truly in the idea.

Over the years, Jisung made friends in school, had a girlfriend in university, never felt like she was a soulmate though. Just someone he was attracted to and liked. They broke up with ease, simply knowing they weren’t as compatible as they’d like to be. Jisung was fine with that, he was already struggling to accept aspects of his personal life and career goals: from sexual identity crises to the want—no, need—to be an idol, to sing and perform on stage, growing inside him. So after he graduated from university he auditioned for B2M Entertainment, hung out with various trainees, started to learn the craft of being an idol.

The thought of soulmate was slowly leaving his mind, he had bigger things to worry about when it came to preparing for debut. Besides, he doubted a soulmate would come into his life while he trained. It wasn’t something seen by a mark on skin or a telekinetic link, some spiritual soul binding power. A soulmate was something deeper than any magical power created by the most eclectic author, it was built of real honesty, real trust, real belief in oneself and each other. As long as one person didn’t believe it could happen or was real they’d never see their soulmate beside them. After all, how can one see what’s supporting them if they are blind to their surroundings? How can one know the puzzle piece fits if they aren’t examining the board?

Jisung spent a lot of time with his sister, rolled his eyes at her mention of soulmates. She would imagine the day they met as some fanciful moment from a fairy tale, heart racing fast, eye contact steady, mind locked on this one person before her that symbolized this power concept beyond the bounds of friendship or lovers. Jisung laughed it off one day, told her she’d probably accidentally punch a random guy in the nose with her elbow and he’d end up being her soulmate.

Later that day while thinking about the conversation and his sister’s pouty response, Jisung accidentally hit the new trainee Kang Daniel in the back of his head during dance rehearsal.

Jisung was growing weary staying with B2M and the new kid, the Kang guy, was feeling the same way. They didn’t hang out too often at first, mostly just for lunch or dinner after training rehearsals. Somewhere along the line, Daniel brought up leaving B2M and moving elsewhere. The thought was exciting, going somewhere better where maybe he could actually have a chance at being and idol instead of wasting time and money doing nothing under B2M.

The two ended up signing to MMO Entertainment, a subsidiary label of the larger agency CJ E&M, to be co-managed alongside B2M which was a bit of a better deal. At least they were backup dancers for artists. Plus, MMO had a good line up from Spica and Eric Nam to Lee Hyori and Roy Kim. It was looking as if Jisung was getting closer to accomplishing his goal of debuting, especially with Jaehan, Jinwoo, and Taewoong with them. 

“To the five of us,” stated Daniel happily one night when the group of trainees went out to eat together, “We’ll debut, I know we will. It’s gonna be us making it on stage.”

Jaehan smiled in response. “Enough of the background dancing, we’ll be our own stars.”

“We should come up with some names, for kicks,” pointed out Jinwoo after a drink from his bottle. “You know, for when the company starts to prepare our debut.”

Jisung laughed. “They’ll probably create our name for us, but at least we can make our own stage names. I like my name though.”  


“It’s a good name, hyung,” pitched in Daniel, locking eyes with the older trainee. "I like it, too.”

Taewoong, who had his drink to his lips, rose an eyebrow before setting it down with a smirk. “Oh really, Niel, is it that important to know you like Jisung-hyung’s name? What else do you like about him?”

Jisung felt something curdle in his stomach, he couldn’t tell if Taewoong was being sarcastic or not, the alcohol was getting to him and context clues were missing him by miles away. Daniel’s cheeks flushed red and he scooted his seat away from Jisung, not a lot, but enough for the other man to notice. The brunette kept staring at the table after hitting Taewoong with a hiss of unintelligible words, no longer letting his eyes ever look in the direction of Jisung.

That night when Jisung went back to his empty room, he vowed to practice as hard as he could, to prove to MMO that he was good enough to debut. He needed to do this now before the other trainees got tired of his aging ass. He _was_ getting older, the time frame for him being an idol was getting shorter in turn. If MMO had any plans to debut him, it had to be soon. The electricity in his apartment had gone out for a few days, forcing him to sleep in the shower under whatever hot water he had to stay warm. This type of living couldn't last long. He was spending years he could have spent in theatre working the acting degree he got in school training in a building with younger, more handsome, more idol type guys. Something good had to come of this soon before military enlistment crept up on him.

Surprisingly—and in hindsight, not surprisingly—the five trainees didn’t debut that year. Or the next year. Or the year after. There was no plan from MMO to debut either man as an artist let alone an idol group. The idea of being an idol was starting to turn into a far-fetched daydream to Jisung, much like the dead concept of a soulmate. Even though his wishes and dreams of being an idol were slowly getting crushed the more time he spent being a simple backup dancer for debuted artists, he was gaining friends in the company.

Daniel was by far one of the closest trainee friends he had. They texted each other often, almost too often when they saw each other practically every day. Even though Jisung lived alone, Daniel took out the time to stop by his apartment and hang out for a couple hours, go on a walk, take pictures of or with Jisung for Instagram. They grew close, too close sometimes for Jisung’s comfort. He wasn’t supposed to feel his heart speed up when Daniel texted him about bringing dinner over. He wasn’t supposed to spend a little too long admiring Daniel’s smile when the younger got enthusiastic about something. He wasn’t supposed to want to _kiss_ Daniel most of all, but he more he tried to make himself dismiss the idea the more he wanted it.

It got so bad, after another denial from managers about debut preparation, the quintet went out drinking and Jisung had too much, way too much to the point Daniel himself stopped drinking so he could get Jisung home safely. Jisung was angry, he wasn’t getting any younger and MMO was wasting the five of them away, teasing them with the prospect of debut and tossing the bone in a hole with an unreachable bottom. At some point Jisung knew he had to stop fetching but the desire, the years spent working so hard (just about 4 years now), the passion for this task kept him chasing the goddamn bone. The frustration boiled over so he drank to cool off, ranting his frustrations to his friends who kept assuring him of debut, but they weren’t getting closer to 30 as fast as he was, they weren’t bleeding their 20’s out in trainee debts and time wasters like he was.

Jisung drinking heavily past his limit wasn’t ever a bad thing unless the people with him hated clingy laughing kissy drunks. Jisung felt lucky his friends didn’t mind his antics, though this was the first time he had ever gotten _this_ level of wasted around them. He was delusional, laughing and clinging onto the person next to him, the warm body beside him grabbing his arm, keeping his steady in his seat. It made him laugh and cuddle closer, trying to ignore the burning in his throat from the alcohol and the effort it took to hold down his tears.

He fell asleep after a bout of rambling that died off into soft laughter and eventual silence. He had a vivid dream that night, one of crying on Daniel’s shoulder when the younger walked him home, of clinging onto him and asking Daniel again and again _we’re gonna make it right? we’re gonna debut together_ and Daniel replied, he mouthed something but Jisung was too busy staring at his lips and wanting to kiss him, the urge was so _strong_. He could never do so in real life, but in a dream…in a dream he could lean up and kiss those soft pink lips and pull Daniel in. Jisung could tell Daniel how fucking grateful he was for his existence and his friendship and keep kissing and kissing him until he didn’t have the energy to stand on his feet any longer so he’d pull Daniel down with him onto the steps outside his door and stay there. Kissing Daniel, tasting the alcohol on his breath under the warm soothing taste of _Kang Daniel_.

It was a good dream, a _very_ good dream that lead to a cold shower when Jisung woke up. Daniel was flustered and stammering left and right the next day during dance rehearsal. It was usually enduring (a typical sign that he got laid the night before or at least some sort of sexual interaction) but Jisung was hungover and tired and Daniel fucking up the moves for their next stage was more bothersome than usual.

Taewoong told Jisung to leave Daniel be. “He’s worried about you is all. Last night, you said some things that scared us, hyung.”

“I did?” started Jisung with a worried tone. “I don’t even remember half the night after I fell asleep…what did I say?”

The younger man looked off to the side. “Just the usual about not debuting but…hyung, you sounded so defeated and that was the scary part. You can’t tear yourself down. If you don’t believe in yourself, you can’t see the opportunities before you.”

“Since when did Taewoongie becomes such a psychiatrist,” teased Jisung as he rubbed at the other man’s head before sighing. “But thank you, I’ll keep it in mind.”

* * *

Jinwoo was the one who brought Produce 101 to MMO5 (as they dubbed themselves) when the show first began to promote. It was an interesting concept during the rise of survival shows, 101 female trainees competing to be in a temporary group of 11. Jisung wondered if being in a temporary group was worth it. Only a year of promotions, a year spent with strangers to get close only to disband in the end. It sounded painful but they watched it every week, understanding the passion and competition within the girls to debut. When IOI was formed, Jisung cried. He was an emotional man, everyone knew that, but seeing the hard work the girls put in pay off in the end was beautiful. He was also somewhat jealous of the girls and started wondering if he should participate in a survival show and try for a chance at debut.

Jisung started to settle on an enlistment date when Produce 101 Season 2 auditions were announced.

The eldest trainee scrambled to his phone to call Daniel, pacing up and down his room as he waited for the dial tone to be replaced with his friend’s calming voice. “It's so late, are you okay?” Daniel asked, a small yawn in his voice.

“Produce 101 Season 2 auditions opened up.”

“Oh.”

Jisung made a face, he expected Daniel to seem more enthusiastic about Jisung taking debut into his hands. Even against the odds of 100 others it seemed to have a better chance than staying with MMO. In the end, he would enlist, so it be one final push toward that dream he’d been trying at for 5 years.

“I can hear your long face, why don’t you like that idea?”

“No, it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to join.”

The older man sighed, “It’s my last chance. I don’t have anymore tries after this. I need to pass the audition. _We_ need to pass the audition.”

“We?”

“You think I’m going to do this alone? Daniel, it’s obvious, MMO doesn’t care about us. MMO5 isn’t going to be a thing unless we put ourselves out there…will you audition with me?” Jisung’s throat was locked up at the prospect of Daniel turning down the offer. “If Taewoong, Jaehan, and Jinwoo don’t want to then it can be us. You and me, trying for this thing.”

Daniel was hesitant. “Let me sleep on it, okay, hyung? If we pass the audition and really make it on the show, there’s still not a chance we’ll be in the final lineup.”

“We’re going to debut _together_.”

“Jisung-hyung,” the rapper’s voice was quiet and small. “I’m thinking about leaving for Canada at the end of the year.”

Jisung could feel his breath stop at those words. _Leaving for Canada_. It wasn’t as if Jisung wasn’t hiding his plan to enlist from the other four but moving to Canada…at least Jisung would be back in a few years but Canada? Canada was so far away, too far away.

“Canada,” muttered Jisung emptily before anger took over his next words. "You were going to _leave_.”

“You were too, hyung,” hissed Daniel, “Don’t think I haven’t seen the tabs on your phone, the hints about getting too old to keep up dancing. Don’t think I don’t know your age. You were going to enlist in the army, Jisung; you were going to do it without telling any of us and you have the audacity to be upset at me possibly going to Canada?”

“Canada is on the other side of the fucking planet, Daniel; at least I would be back after a few years.”

“If you make it back _alive_ ,” the other man yelled, “Civil city services wasn’t on those tabs I saw weeks ago, Jisung; you were going to go all in.”

Jisung wanted to hang up, he felt so raw and exposed, so naked and revealed and Daniel was angry and hurting because of him. His voice was choked up when he replied. “I want to have a chance at debut for once in my life, Kang Daniel. I want to do it with you. I want it with you, Jaehan, Jinwoo, Taewoong, all five of us. 5 members of the same company on the final lineup sounds improbable but anything can happen.”

“You can get eliminated and go off to the army.”

“You can get eliminated and go off to Canada.”

There was silence on both sides before Daniel spoke up. “Go to sleep, hyung, we’ll talk about this with the others and the CEO tomorrow.”

Jisung didn’t get to say goodnight before Daniel ended the call.

In the morning, the trainees started preparing an audition tape. Daniel and Jisung were bitter during the rehearsals but the final tape came out well and was sent to MNET for review. A few weeks or so later came confirmation of all five trainees of MMO joining Produce 101 Season 2. The news was the only thing that brought Daniel and Jisung back to friendly terms. They had one more chance together, one more chance to accomplish their dreams.

Jisung couldn’t imagine not debuting with Daniel at this rate, but he had to consider it every day throughout the duration of Produce 101. Every time he locked eyes with Daniel, he had to think about how he himself could be eliminated, how Daniel could be cut, how Jinwoo could be next, about how they all could be split from one another because of this show. But the agreement was that if at least one MMO5 member could make it, then maybe they all could debut at some point as long as they kept working toward it.

As Daniel started climbing up the ranks and gaining more attention, Jisung started to worry. National producers really like Daniel, but they didn’t know the bond MMO5 had as much as the trainees themselves did. The national producers voted for a group of their liking from a mix of talented trainees, not a group with a pre-established bond between all the members, otherwise NU’EST would make the final lineup without a doubt.

When Jisung ranked 3rd, he cried like a baby not just because national producers found him worthy enough to possibly debut in the final lineup, not just because it was an honor to be considered one of the top trainees as he came from a company some may not have known. He cried because it meant maybe there was a chance he could debut with Daniel, that maybe they wouldn't be split after all. He cried because he had worked so hard over the past 5 years to make it and he was so close to the goal, so close with Daniel.

The night before final eliminations had Jisung and Daniel in one of the practice rooms sitting side by side in silence. There were cameras everywhere and Jisung was just about ready to cry which would be good material for the show but wasn’t particularly something he wanted to be aired. Daniel put a hand on Jisung’s knee to catch his attention, soft smile on his lips as he saw the tears watering in Jisung’s eyes. “You’ve been an incredible leader, hyung. You _are_ an incredible leader. Thank you for calling me to audition, to make it this far with you.”

“Daniel,” whispered Jisung, struggling to keep his tears back, “I wish you luck with your debut, you deserve it.”

“Our debut,” corrected Daniel, “National producers like you, too; you’re gonna make it.”

Jisung looked away. “That’s not as definite a prospect as you.” He turned back to stare into the younger’s deep brown eyes. “Daniel, I might not debut with you. Please consider that."

“You think I haven’t?" the rapper brushed silver bangs from Jisung’s forehead. “I’ve thought about it but it’s not a happy thought. I won’t let myself believe it until BoA calls all the numbers and only if your name isn’t stated will I consider it.”

Jisung hugged the other man to hid his face from the cameras as the tears began to spill down his face. “Thank you for being here with me until now.”

“Where else could I be?”

The vocalist smiled into Daniel’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

It was all meant to be platonic when Jisung said it, but his heart still raced and his face flushed furiously when Daniel said it back. _I love you_ was something commonly said between the two and it was mostly in joking terms but in this moment Jisung felt real honesty, real trust, real belief within the exchange. Almost like picking up two pieces of a puzzle and realizing they fit perfectly.

Perfectly enough for Jisung to be called up as the 8th ranking for Wanna One and debut with Kang Daniel, Wanna One’s center.

Perfect enough for him to grab Daniel during the onstage celebration and hold him tight and sway in his arms, feel the younger’s breath on his neck and tears on his face. Have the urge to kiss Daniel all over again but not of lust; no, kisses of more than sexual attraction, kisses of promises and happiness and new beginnings. He didn’t kiss Daniel on stage or after the show, he didn’t kiss Daniel when they got back to his apartment to rest the night off before immediately preparing for Wanna One’s debut at the group’s dorm.

Daniel kissed him though, in the darkness behind the closed door, with the giddiness of debut on his tongue and the warmth of a new path together radiating from their bodies. Daniel kissed him though, against the bed with hands twined in silver hair and shaky breaths between wet lips. Daniel kissed him again and again and again, on his lips, his neck, his chest, his thighs, wherever he could in the short time they had of just the two of them.

* * *

Jisung was brought back to the idea of soulmates during a fansign a few months into debut. Wanna One was a major national and international success, keeping the 11 members busy with comeback preparations, traveling, CFs, recordings for tv shows, everything under the sun. Being the leader of the group brought extra responsibilities onto Jisung that he both enjoyed and was slightly annoyed by (such as the struggles of waking up the members). Still, he loved Seongwu dearly despite his lazy mornings and he was glad Jaehwan was taking care of cleanliness better than before. The group was bonding a lot and the thought of leaving these 10 hurt more as the days counted down to their final concert.

The fan had come to Jisung with congrats about the label for him and Daniel on their tongue, making him smile immediately, eyes darting over the rapper at his side. The label had recently been created, titled YK for Yoon-Kang since it was a label for their activities post Wanna One. Jisung was very excited about debuting as a permanent artist with Daniel, glad that things were doing so well for the both of them through the show. Hopefully, MMO5 would reunite under YK if the other three were up for the task.

Still smiling and thanking the fan for the congrats, Jisung looked at the post it note and paused for a brief second.

_Jisung! Have you ever been told about soulmates when you were younger? Have you met them yet?_

There were four options listed below: Yes, No, I don’t believe in soulmates, and Other. Jisung didn’t know what to choose. He hadn’t thought about it in a little while but his eyes darted to his members and he smiled softly as he circled yes and added a little comment. 

_I’ve met 10 soulmates in Wanna One and thousands of others in Wannable and Rice Grains._

He told Daniel and Seongwu about the post it note that night as the trio settled for bed. Jihoon had texted goodnight to the group chat, phones buzzing after as the rest of the members followed in their nightly messages. Seongwu looked up after he sent his message and shrugged haphazardly. “I don’t really think about soulmates, but I will say that it’s great to have friends and loved ones that are suited for you and you for them. That’s pretty ideal, almost utopian.”

Jisung put his phone face down with a sigh. “I meant what I said when I answered, you 10 are like my soulmates, you know? We’re all suited for each other to work well together and come together as one. And Wannable, our fans…all of them, I love them all and I love my Rice Grains.”

“Aren’t soulmates supposed to be a one-person-fits-all type of thing?” added Daniel, brushing black bangs from his eyes as he looked over at Jisung. “There’s one person in the world who fits your life and you fit theirs.”

“That’s very utopian,” Seongwu laughed lightly, “One person in 7 billion who is perfect in your life? Hard to believe that.”

“My mom always said it’s many people.” Jisung’s voice was quiet. “But one person in a romantic sense could work. We’re attracted to only so many people. That narrows the pool a lot.”

Seongwu wriggled his eyebrows with a playful smirk. “Do you think you have a romantic soulmate? I’m sure Wanna One is all platonic soulmates for you.”

Jisung didn’t miss the way Daniel looked at him before turning to his phone as if there was something important happening on the screen. The blonde leader shrugged. “I don’t think about it that way much. Haven’t had anyone to date these days to even try to consider someone a romantic soulmate.”

Either Jisung was reading too much into things or Daniel was just being nice, but the next night the center rapper cooked a late dinner for Jisung after he got back from a company meeting he had to attend as leader. The dinner was, in retrospect, almost like a late night date. Everyone else was asleep and Daniel had lit candles to keep the dorm dark enough for the others to rest well. Wanna One could sleep through everything when worn out enough so Jisung was sure the boys would sleep fine with lights but he let Daniel keep the candles lit.

They talked about post Wanna One plans over the meal, what to record under the label, what type of style they wanted to debut with, what their duo name would be, how to get the rest of MMO5 to sign on and join them if MMO would allow it. For Jisung, it was nice taking a moment to spend time with his best friend again. He missed the time they had together, the time they had with the other MMO trainees too. Being so busy rarely left time for keeping contact with anyone, barely within the group given individual schedules popped up every now and then.

It sort of became a regular thing after late night company meetings for Daniel to cook for Jisung when the vocalist got back from the mandatory meetings. Sometimes, Jisung would be so tired he would sleep there at the table in the main room of the dorm and Daniel would carry him back to bed. Other times, Daniel would fall asleep waiting for Jisung and Jisung would grab a blanket and pillow and bring them to the sleeping rapper for him to rest well.

Everyone in the group knew it was something between the two of them, the way they kept their friendship and bond alive during the stresses of being in such a popular group. Daehwi always called it the Neilsung Dinner Dates, which Jinyoung, Woojin, and Guanlin eventually picked up to use as a nickname too. Sungwoon started dropping by to put flowers in a vase and tease the two when convenient for him, and Minhyun would sometimes help Daniel cook.

When the night before the final concert came and the boys were exhausted and saddened by the prospect of things ending, they all huddled together in the living room, wanting to spend their last few moments as a group all together. Jisung was leaning on Daniel’s shoulder, eyes closed and fingers twined with Daniel’s and Minhyun’s next to him. Everyone was silent until Daehwi spoke up, reminiscing about their first win, their first comeback, their first fight. Woojin pitched in, bringing up memories of rehearsals: when Jaehwan cracked on a note and make everyone laugh because of the insanely silly sound, when Guanlin slide across the practice room floor in his socks and knocked Seongwu to the ground. Each member started mentioning happy moments of their time as Wanna One except Jisung, who they all had collectively decided should speak last as leader.

“I’m grateful for the opportunity to debut with you 10 talented people,” he started softly, still leaning on Daniel but eyes open and making contact with as many of his teammates as possible. “We’ve each worked and struggled hard to make our time as Wanna One the best time with Wanna One that could ever happen. We’ve gone from being one to being eleven again, but we’re always still be one with each other and Wannable. Never forget this experience, even when you debut again, never forget this.

“I love you all and I’ll miss you all dearly. We’ve accomplished a lot in our short time, and I’m sad to see it end, but all good things must come to an end, right? Please, let’s stay together, in our hearts at least, okay? Wanna One as a promoting group may be over, but Wanna One the team is never done.”

Wanna One and Wannables cried the next night as Wanna One took one final goodbye and thank you bow to the world. “Thank you for bringing 11 soulmates together,” cried Jisung into his mic as he struggled to see the crowd through the haze of his tears. He turned to the others with a watery smile and shakily stuck out his hand. “All I wanna do,” he started with the others, voice cracking as he realized this was the last time the group would say this introduction.

_Wanna One._

* * *

Later that night the adults went drinking one last time to celebrate their final moments together. Jisung was clingy, something the boys learned early on if not from Daniel’s warnings as much as Jisung literally clinging onto them every time he passed his limit. Daniel was laughing too affectionately, too kind, too sweet, too loving. Minhyun even pointed it out, which got the others teasing Daniel to the point of the rapper blushing. Jisung laughed it off though, stating he usually babies Daniel so it’s good to see the other way around.

“You two are such a couple, who’s gonna pop the question first?” Seongwu joked but the group knew it was somewhat of a serious question, Jisung excluded as he wasn’t quiet in the state to pick up on subtleties.

“You’re funny, Ong, I’m gonna miss you,” sighed Jisung as he gulped down a shot. “I’m gonna miss all of you so much. I’m gonna buy all your albums and come to your fansigns. You better treat me well when I do stop buy. Wear my headbands, I know the cutest ones that fit you guys most.”

“You’ll be too busy recording your own albums. You know, the ones with Niel.”

“Right, right. Daniel. I love that guy, he’s so incredible. Can you believe he was going to leave South Korea because he thought he wouldn’t make it?” Jisung laughed heartily and leaned into the rapper beside him. “I can’t believe he ever thought he wouldn’t debut. I love him.”

“Daniel loves you, too, hyung,” chuckled Daniel with too much affection. There was too much of everything coming off the man and it was sending signals to Jisung that he just couldn’t understand at the moment and it frustrated him.

“Can you say that again later? When I’m sober so I can understand you better.”

“It’s not hard to understand how I feel.”

Jisung furrowed his brow and pouted, ready to tell Daniel how hard it was for him to grasp the concept when it clicked. He looked up into those brown eyes and felt a lump in his throat, realization hitting his fast in the chest and breaking through his haze. _I love you._ Holy shit, this entire time, however long that time has been, but this entire time Daniel had been saying I love you and he meant it in the way Jisung’s dreams always wanted it. This entire time Daniel’s been by his side and his at Daniel’s side, working together and believing in each other to accomplish this dream together. Two puzzle pieces fitting together that Jisung never noticed as he never looked at the board the right way.

“I love you,” Jisung whispered, forgetting about the others at the table, the bustling late night street lights, the crisp breeze through the trees, time passing by with ever moment spent in awe for the man beside him. All he could do was stare into Daniel’s loving brown eyes and realize his soulmate was here all long.

There could very well be someone suited for Yoon Jisung in this vast world and Jisung found him after all.


End file.
